<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Siempre by nejiko_ka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122691">Siempre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiko_ka/pseuds/nejiko_ka'>nejiko_ka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, Come Swallowing, M/M, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiko_ka/pseuds/nejiko_ka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Era caluroso, demasiado sofocante, y aunque las ventanas de la habitación estaban abiertas de par en par, mi cuerpo aún hervía.</p><p>El calor estaba en todos lados, se metía en mi cabeza, me recorría el cuerpo y me contaminaba por completo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Siempre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola, bienvenidx!</p><p>En realidad mi intención con este corto y caluroso fanfic no era otra si no intentar vagamente escribir sobre un tierno, inocente y sensible Eren. Me planteé la situación por semanas y me di cuenta que en realidad no podría sostener la historia por mas de mil palabras, como sea creo que para ser mi primera experiencia escribiendo nsfw no es TAN mediocre. Espero que puedan llegar a disfrutarlo un poquito.</p><p>Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía o gramática.</p><p>Cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario es bien recibido. Enjoy!</p><p>Los personajes pertenecen a Isayama y las cosas que estos dos ángeles hacen aquí ha sido producto de mi imaginación maltrecha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era caluroso, demasiado sofocante, y aunque las ventanas de la habitación estaban abiertas de par en par, mi cuerpo aún hervía.</p><p>El calor estaba en todos lados, se metía en mi cabeza, me recorría el cuerpo y me contaminaba por completo; mi aliento era vapor que se colaba por entre mis labios y chocaba contra la piel ajena.</p><p><br/>
Mis ojos lo observaban fielmente, porque en mi mente no había nada ni nadie más en ese preciso momento; dentro de ese cuarto, su cuerpo y el mío eran lo único que existía, lo unico que importaba. </p><p><br/>
Sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, el sudor le cubría el rostro y sus manos, esas manos que podrían cubrir mi pecho entero se aferraron a mi camiseta deshecha, estrujaban la frágil tela entre sus dedos y la arrugaban, dejando prueba de lo mucho que lo estaba haciendo sentir.</p><p><br/>
De tanto en tanto sus muecas cambiaban repentinamente, cuando sus labios se torcian en sorpresa y sus ojos se abrían por qué no lo creía, no creía todo por lo que estaba pasando.Yo tampoco concebía está sentimiento arrasador de pasión desmedida, de deseo implacable. Me estaba dejando llevar, como nunca antes.</p><p> </p><p>—L-Levi... ¡Ah! —su susurro recayó en mi oreja, no pude más que prestarle mi total atención a esos ojos suplicantes y temblorosos, aún no podía formular palabras ente los pesados suspiros, pero su mirada me lo decía todo, y yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo feliz que me sentía en ese momento, sentía que iba a explotar—. Lo est-... ¡Ah! Ha-haciendo muy fuerte.</p><p><br/>
No entendia mucho, entre sus palabras agitadas y entrecortadas, mis gemidos y su aliento mi cerebro se quedaba simplemente inutilizable. </p><p><br/>
Mi brazo pedía por un descanzo, mis músculos ardían y mis dedos ya estaban agarrotados al rededor de la erección de Eren, acostumbrados a su tamaño aunque no lo atraparan completo. Lo sentía palpitar con ansias, cada vez que acariciaba su carne con vigosoridad, cada vez palpitaba con fuerza. Mi mano entera estaba cubierta por su humedad, y esa calidez, oh ese calor que pasaba de su miembro a mi palma se encontraba más allá de cualquier sensación que hubiera experimentado antes.</p><p><br/>
Sus gemidos y jadeos aumentaron en volumen, y en este punto de la faena mi rostro estaba tan cerca de el, que parecía que no despegaba mis labios de su mejilla, sumido en un beso eterno. Lo masturbaba con fuerza porque quería volverlo  loco, intentaba yo con toda la saña del mundo volverlo una masa de calor y balbuceos, no había cosa más importante que volverlo un total desastre.</p><p><br/>
—Eren... Ahhh —sus mejillas ardían por igual, sus manos amenazaban con romper mi camisa, no conciente de su propia fuerza—. ¿Vas a correrte? ¿Vas a a-acabar?</p><p><br/>
Lo quería ahora, y aunque dejar de ver su hermoso rostro era una completa desgracia, el mero pensamiento de tenerlo en mi boca me revolvia por dentro, las ansias me comían entero. Era una necesidad.</p><p><br/>
Mi palma lo sentía, tan grande e inquieto, me permiti apartar la vista para ver mi mano, tan pequeña y llena. Estaba hinchado y a punto de estallar en un acto de puro y completo amor y deseo. </p><p><br/>
—¡Si, así! —una excepcional embestida se azotó contra mi mano, y ese momentáneo despliegue de agresividad me advirtió del pronto y más que esperado final.</p><p><br/>
Me levanté rápidamente, y por unos segundos me permiti hundir mi lengua sedienta entre las fauces de ese precioso hombre. Fue fugaz, pero estaba seguro de que sabía lo mucho que lo había esperado, que lo había necesitado.</p><p><br/>
Mis manos viajaron pesadas y ansiosas por el roce de esa piel morena y firme, tomé su verga con mis palmas y la frote como si no hubiese mañana, desviviendome por su inminente orgasmo.  Acerqué mi cara a su pene, abriendo la boca para recibirlo con cariño. Ya podía sentirlo bajando por mi garganta, cubriendo mi rostro con su basta escencia.</p><p><br/>
—N-No, espera Levi voy a-... ¡Ngh!</p><p><br/>
Intento levantarse sin resultados, podía verlo desde ahí aunque mis pestañas me impidieran la visibilidad un poco. Y a pesar de su aparente suplica, su expresión decía lo opuesto, tenía un ojo cerrado con fuerza y el otro lloroso me miraba entre lagrimas de placer, y sus labios brillaban por la excesiva cantidad de saliva. Estaba justo en mi mismo estado, así como yo babeaba por probarlo.</p><p><br/>
Mis manos lo acariciaban, mientras el seguía suplicando entrecortadamente entre inaudibles suspiros. Ya no podíamos más.</p><p><br/>
En un arrebato de desesperación saqué mi lengua y repase con vicio la punta roja y rebosante de presemen. La reacción fue casi instantánea.</p><p><br/>
Su grito alto y corto —porque con seguridad su respiración se habia detenido— me lo confirmó, cuando su semilla entro en contacto con mi boca. Los hilos me llenaban el paladar de su amargo y distintivo gusto, mi nariz y mi mejillas estaban manchadas igualmente por su caliente y espesa escencia. </p><p><br/>
Mis manos aún se aferraban a su todavía dura y caliente erección. Trague gustoso, procesando el reciente Nirvana que me había azotado después de la larga espera. Lamí lentamente los restos de su pene, cuando acabé el todavía respiraba agitado, se oía como un ligero llanto. </p><p><br/>
Me levanté en mis rodillas, sentándome en su regazo, con mi propio miembro empapado de semen, me restregé contra su piel resbaladiza y cálida. Tomé su rostro con mis manos, admirando ese desastre maravilloso que solo a mi me pertenecía, que solo yo tenia el honor de presenciar.</p><p><br/>
—¿Fue demasiado? </p><p><br/>
El me miró cohibido, y asintió despacito con sus cachetes rojos y ese invaluable brillo en los ojos, ese que me dejaba sin aliento, el que me mataba y me revivía en cuestion de segundos. Mi Eren.</p><p><br/>
Me sostuvo con esos brazos grandes y fuertes, hundió su nariz en mi cuello y se quedó ahí, respirando lento. Deslicë sus cabellos revueltos y suaves entre mis dedos mientras el acariciaba mi espalda y cintura con ternura, con un amor genuino e incomparable.</p><p><br/>
—Levi.</p><p><br/>
Su voz sonaba queda, tranquila y amorosa. Era tan reconfortante, tan preciada.</p><p><br/>
— Vas a estar aquí siempre —sus manos se posaron en mi espalda, a la altura de mi agitado corazón. Aferré mi agarre de piernas y brazos al rededor de su cuerpo, quería estar lo mas cerca suyo posible. Deslicé mi mano por entre nuestros cuerpos, entre su calor y el mío. Y ahí, sintiendo su palpitar, su cálida piel, su abrazo y ese amor tan avasallante como etéreo me dije que si algo era para siempre, era esa sensación que nos recorría por completo. Esa que quemaba como su mismo aliento.</p><p><br/>
— Siempre.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>